Criminal Minds Test
by IceWolf27
Summary: this is just a test. trying to write my own episode. not finished.


Criminal Minds: Freddy Krueger.

We start at the BAU. Hotch walks into the congress room with a file in his hand. In the room sits the rest of the team.

_J.J:" We got a serial killer in the small town of Springfield Ohio."_

J.J puts the file she is holding on the table as he sits down and picks up the remote and shows pictures of the victims.

_J.J: "This is 8 year old Stacy Thomson, she was found buried yesterday, she is the fourth child to show up dead in the last two mouths."_

Prentiss looks up confused.

_Prentiss: "They weren't reported missing?"_

J.J shakes her head.

_J.J: "It's a small town, the parents just thought that the children were with their friends or with grandparents."_

Morgan looks up.

_Morgan: "Well let's hope the parents from now on at least know where the children are."_

Hotch looks through his file.

_Hotch: "The latest victim was slashed, the other three was either too decomposed or un__recognizable_."

Reid sits and thinks.

_Reid: "The wounds are deep, not from a normal knife."_

Hotch stands up.

_Hotch: "Wheels up in five minutes."_

Scene changes to black and the intro comes on.

We see the jet flies through the sky.

_Hotch: "__Our children change us... whether they live or not_. _Lois McMaster Bujold__,"_

The team sits on the plane talking about the case.

_Rossi: "This last victim had signs of sexual abuse."_

_Reid: "The autopsy report states that Stacy was alive for three days before she was killed."_

_Morgan: "We might be dealing with a preferential offender."_

_Prentiss: "All the victims age from 7 to 8."_

_Hotch: "Okay, Reid you are on victimolgy, try and find a signature."_

_Reid: "Will do."_

_Hotch: "Prentiss, you and I take the last crime scene."_

J.J's phone rings, she answers.

_J.J: "Yes? Okay, we're on our way."_

Everyone looks at J.J as she puts her phone down.

_J.J: "They just found another body, a 5 year old boy."_

Morgan sighs, the rest of the team looks at each other.

_Rossi: "Not a preferential offender then."_

_Hotch: "Morgan you and Rossi take the fresh crime scene."_

Everyone nods.

Scene change to Springfield Local Park. We see Rossi and Morgan walk up to a few police officers, one is taking statements from the boy's mother and the other parents. One officer brakes away from the group and walks toward Morgan and Rossi.

_Officer Jenkins: "You must be the FBI. I thought there were more."_

Officer Jenkins looks a bit confused. He puts his hand out to shake with Rossi and Morgan.

_Rossi: "I'm SSA Rossi, this is SSA Morgan. The others are at the dumpsite of Stacy Thomson."_

_Morgan: "What can you tell us about the latest victim?"_

_Officer Jenkins: "We have lost more children in the last two month then we have in all my years with the force."_

_Morgan: "We're really sorry for the lost."_

_Officer Jenkins: "yeah, let's just get this bastard before he kills more."_

They walk towards the ME to look at the body.

_Officer Jenkins: "Meet Bobby Doyle 5 years old."_

Officer Jenkins pulls back the sheet so they can see the boys face.

_ME: "Judging by the rigor he has been dead for about 6 hours."_

_Morgan: "Cause of death?"_

_ME: "Look for yourself."_

The ME moves the sheet further down past the boy's chest and reveals 4 long slashes. Rossi and Morgan looks at each other.

_Rossi: "Thank_ _you."_

The ME nods and places the sheet back on the body. Morgan and Rossi walk away. Morgan gestured to Jenkins to come over to them.

_Morgan: "Did you find anything with him?"_

_Officer Jenkins: "You mean a toy like with Stacy?"_

_Rossi: "Yes."_

_Officer Jenkins: "There was a toy car. It's with forensics." _

_Rossi: "We would like to have a look at it when they are done."_

_Officer Jenkins: "Sure, but why?"_

_Morgan: "It can tell us if the UnSub is buying new toys or is using old toys. It can tell us a lot."_

Officer Jenkins nods and walks away.

Cut scene to Hotch and Prentiss in the other end of the park.

_Prentiss: "Stacy Thomsen was found right here."_

_Hotch: "No signs of struggle."_

_Prentiss: "It says in the report that Stacy was playing Hide and Seek with some friends."_

_Hotch: "So, she comes here to hide, she doesn't see the UnSub coming. And he stabs her."_

_Prentiss: "Unless he was already here."_

_Hotch: "But how did he get her to trust him?"_

_Prentiss: "She was found with a teddy bear. Maybe he had toys with him."_

_Hotch: "And he invites her to play and adverts her attention._

_Hotch: "We should set up a meeting with the parents later today."_

_Prentiss: "Should we alert the kids as well?"_

_Hotch: "Would be a good idea." _

Scene change.

The team meets up at the police station to share what they have just learned.

_Hotch: "Anything new?"_

Morgan and Rossi shake their heads.

_Morgan: "The kid was found with a toy car nearby."_

_Rossi: "The MO is the same. Only the gender has changed."_

Reid walks up to them.

_Reid: "It's odd that the UnSub suddenly would change preference. Maybe he is trying to throw us off, maybe?"_

J.J walks up to them phone in hand.

_J.J: "That was the ME. Bobby Doyle was also sexually assaulted."_

_Morgan: "So the change is deliberate."_

_Rossi: "He hunts indiscriminately."_

_Hotch: "Reid, did you find anything the victims had in commen?"_

_Reid: "Went to the same school,"_

_Prentiss: "Not suprising in a small town like this."_

_Reid: "All came from loving and safe homes. But I'll ask Garcia to dig deeper."_


End file.
